


what is wrong with me

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	what is wrong with me

why am I wrong? Why am I wrong? why an i wring wribg im so wring abd sick and selfish and bossy and dramatic and stupid and sick and wringabd bkt enough i will never be enough not for myself or anyone else i a nkt enough i was snever enough why cant i just be ok why am I wrong? I can’t even get my emotions out corrextly. I just post word vomit on this website and oretend imm fine but im not fine and i dont know why im not fine why am I wrong


End file.
